Naruto-Sakura
by FictioNirXst
Summary: Sasuke has become Konoha's wanted list ! naruto and sakura off to search for their long-lost friend ONESHOT ! first fanfiction i don't own Naruto


**it's my first fanfiction!**  
**have fun reading !**

**well it may not be too good**

**because it's my first time**

**it's OOC**

* * *

**What if They Died ?**

* * *

In Konoha, the leaf-betrayer Uchiha Sasuke is now in the wanted list  
They all must hunt him down  
with a high number payment

Naruto and Sakura doesn't want them to kill their friends  
they sneak out of Konoha and search for Sasuke  
Days and Night they keep searching for him  
they seriousness paid off when they met Sasuke in a large cave

" SASUKE !" Naruto shouted as he ran to him  
Sasuke ignored him and started walking out of the cave  
"Teme , we have searched for you ! " the yellow hair boy shouted trying to catch Sasuke's attention  
"Sasuke we need to talk !" Sakura joined in the conversation  
Sasuke stopped he turned around and looked at Naruto eye to eye ...  
JLEB !  
"Teme , we are here to help you" naruto trying hard to pull out the sword  
Sasuke is aware of naruto's condition when naruto's whiskers birthmark gets longer than it should  
he quickly pulled his sword and using his hand which is covered with electric shock he stabbed it into naruto's chest.  
bull's-eye , he stab his heart  
"Sasuke-kun..?" a pink-haired girl calling her long-lost crush, it happened so fast in a blink of an eye  
"what did you do to Naruto?" she added  
"..." the raven haired boy said nothing with his hand stabbing his comrade's chest, he removed his hand and Naruto fell to the ground lifeless.  
Sakura didn't believe that naruto has been killed by the raven haired boy whom they called Sasuke. She went to Naruto side and hecked his pulse  
there's none... not even slightly pulsing. Tears drop as she looked at her team-mate, she stood up and face Sasuke  
" what have you done?" she asked Sasuke  
"hmph" as usual Sasuke's answer , he walk past through them leaving Sakura and Naruto  
" why!? isn't he your friend !? " as soon as she finish her word she started running towards sasuke with her fist ready to hit him  
with sasuke's good reflex he dodged sakura's fist  
sasuke grab her wrist and he said  
" Friend ?! who needs friend when I'm okay myself. I need power not friends! Such a naïve thinking !"  
She was shocked hearing sasuke's comment , it was quiet for a while  
" I grew stronger because i have friends , I ..." her words stop when she felt something crush her stomach ,  
she vomit blood , she looked at sasuke's hand , it was Raikiri a jutsu taught by kakashi-sensei to sasuke sticking in her stomach  
" didn't I told you hat was a naïve thinking? you're so annoying" when he finished saying that , he pulled out his hand from  
Sakura's stomach , his hand was wet with sakura's blood.  
sakura fell as she takes her chance to use medic jutsu to treat her wound but she knew it's no use anymore, so before  
breath her last breathe  
"sa..su..ke, i ... ha..ve..al..ways...love..you.." she confess her love and she died  
sasuke heard what she said ,he said nothing as he walk to his team mates, he carried Sakura and lay her beside naruto.  
he move closer to Sakura's ear and said " I'm sorry sakura.. me too"  
he stood up putting his sword back and walk out continuing his journey.. what made him kill his team mates were mystery

"THERE THEY ARE ! " shouted kakashi-sensei as he run closer to his student's body, he noticed sakura's wound  
it was wound caused by nonetheless raikiri.  
the medic-nin gathered around the body, they checked their body .. they shook their head right to left "its to late"  
Kakashi heard the medic-nin saying , he watch his student with hatred to Sasuke Uchiha.  
he closed his eyes and looked at the 4th hokage which is Tsunade-sama. tsunade looked at Naruto and her student Sakura  
her eyes were watery , she can't hold no longer she cried..  
" whyyyy !" Kakashi shouted  
weeks past after Naruto and Sakura's death , their name carved in the stone tablet of the ninja who died in their  
missions and was known as a hero

* * *

**Right , review ^^**

**it ends there , comments is needed . i'll take it**


End file.
